


From Pent-up, Aching Rivers

by ladygray99



Series: Whitman [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Just a nice bit of kinky Charlie/Colby pron.  No angst just four pages of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Pent-up, Aching Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about six months after Sing My Body Electric . The third part of Whitman 'verse.

FROM pent-up, aching rivers;  
From that of myself, without which I were nothing;  
From what I am determin'd to make illustrious, even if I stand sole among men;  
From my own voice resonant—singing the phallus,

_\- From Pent-up Aching Rivers, Leaves of Grass, Walt Whitman_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Charlie’s phone buzzed as he left the federal building, he flipped it open.

 PROFESSOR. MY PLACE TONIGHT. DON’T CHANGE.

 Charlie shivered, a thrill running through him.

 YES SIR

 He quickly texted back. Charlie smiled as he walked to his car. It had taken months to get Colby comfortable with being sexually dominant and even more months before he was willing to be the one to initiate anything. When he did he always called Charlie ‘Professor’. Charlie knew Colby still couldn’t handle a title like ‘Master’ but ‘Sir’ seemed to push all the right buttons and make Colby even more creative.

 ~

 The sun had long since set when Charlie opened the door to Colby’s apartment. He had followed orders and was still in the white silk shirt and black jeans he’d pulled on that morning.

 Colby was waiting and had changed. Charlie swallowed hard. Gone was the suit and tie. Instead Colby had on tight jeans, a tight t-shirt and the black leather gloves he sometimes wore on the gun range. Charlie lowered his head and shut the door behind him.

 “Come here, Professor.” 

 Charlie walked carefully down the hall and stopped in front of Colby, head still bowed.

 “You are in trouble Professor. Do you know why?” Colby’s voice was cool and strong. Charlie shook his head but he had his suspicions “I think you do. You knew perfectly well the DEA would be in the office today. You knew you’d be presenting to ten over sexed drug dogs and yet you dress like this.” Colby ran the back of his gloved hand across the white silk shirt. “You flaunted yourself to them, acted as if even one of them might get the chance to touch you.” Charlie fought back a smile trying to keep his face properly contrite. “I think you need to be reminded that, that is not an option.” Charlie nodded his head. “Kneel.”

Charlie dropped to his knees and Colby quickly unzipped. Charlie sucked down the offered cock as Colby’s hand twisted in his hair keeping his head still. Colby came with just a couple of quick thrusts and a grunt not even closing his eyes. Charlie swallowed and quickly cleaned Colby with his tongue. Colby tucked himself back in and zipped up

“That was neither punishment nor amends, do you understand Professor?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Go to the bedroom. Strip. Kneel on the bed. Grab the head board. Spread your knees. Kiss the mattress and close your eyes. You are not to move, let go, or open your eyes until I say so.”  Each word sent a thrill through Charlie’s body as though it were a touch. He could already feel his cock aching for release and he had a feeling it would be a long time coming.

“Yes sir.” Charlie said.

“Go.”

Charlie made a bee line for the bedroom and was quickly naked, eyes shut, body presented and exposed to the world. He tried to calm his breathing. He knew on the rare occasions Colby let himself truly embrace this he was in for a long session. He tried to clear any numbers out of his head. He wanted to focus on everything that was about to happen to his body.

He heard the bedroom door open and someone enter. There were noises he couldn’t recognize then the feeling of a leather clad hand stroking along his back and down his legs.

The gloved hands disappeared for a moment the reappeared on his cock. Charlie whimpered on the verge of coming from the lightest of touches. That didn’t last long however. Charlie gasped as leather cords were wrapped around the base of his cock and balls then between them, in a complicated pattered and tied off with a knot. Charlie thought this would be it until more cords were wrapped around his cock all the way to the tip. Charlie let out a cry when his cock was roughly pulled away from his stomach and angled down between his thighs. More cords interwove between his cock and spread thighs kept it there cutting off even the slightest hope of coming and giving Colby easy access to his cock and balls for anything else he might want them for later.

Charlie felt himself begin to shake with pure lust and a gloved hand stoked his back as if calming a skittish animal.

“It’s a good thing I was there today, Professor.” Colby said softly. “That pack of wolves would have eaten you alive. And you would have let them, wouldn’t you? Let them touch you, bite you, scratch you. You would have let them fuck you, let them rub their pieces all over your body.”

Charlie’s heart suddenly leapt into his throat. His body froze in panic. He almost said stop as he felt something ice cold and metal ghost along his thigh. He squeezed his eyes tighter and tried to focus on the object. He told himself it couldn’t be a gun. Colby wouldn’t do that. Charlie focused. It was too smooth, too rounded. He felt it ghost between his cheeks and realized it was some sort of plug, made of metal. 

Without warning it was in him. Charlie squeezed his ass cheeks together and squirmed.

“Do you like that Professor? A solid pound of stainless steel, not something to be ignored.” Charlie was panting hard trying to adjust to the cold, unforgiving metal. A gloved hand impacted gently on his backside. “Hold still Professor.” Charlie took a deep breath and tried to steady his body. It had always been one of his great secrets, just how much control over his body he had. Colby always seemed determined to break that control.

 “Now. Ten drug dogs you flaunted yourself too. What do you think? One stroke for each? Two? How about five? A good prime number, five. Do you think that will make you feel properly contrite, Professor?”

“Yes sir.” Charlie whispered. He knew he could take more than fifty strokes but with the plug and his cock bound the need to cum would be almost instant.

The only warning of the first impact was a whisking sound through the air. Charlie gasped. It was the yard stick from his office that had managed to find its way into Colby’s bedroom. The next four strokes fell quickly and randomly across his thighs and ass. Charlie cried out. Some masters liked those under them silent but Charlie knew that Colby wanted to hear every sound that threatened to come from his throat.

The gloved hand reappeared, gently stroking the points of impact. “That’s one agent down Professor.” Charlie groaned and Colby gave the plug a twist causing Charlie’s whole body to jump.

The next five fell, then the next, Colby twisting or pushing the plug between each set. Charlie could count his pulse as it coursed through his body. He felt it throbbing in his cock the pain/pleasure boundary obliterated long ago. 

Colby’s hand stoked along the back. “So brave Professor, taking this all so well.”

The next ten fell in rapid succession and Charlie felt his throat begin to go raw from the cries and whimpers.

“Half way there.” Charlie heard a rattling sound then jumped as something cold and wet slid across his backside. The ice quickly melted and cooled the burn, running down his legs. He sighed and eagerly sucked in the small ice chip that was pressed to his lips. “Eyes still shut?” Charlie nodded. “Good.”

The whisk of the yard stick through the air was once again the only warning of what was to come. Charlie steadied his breathing and carefully counted each stroke as it fell. By the last five he could feel the tears slip from his eyes and knew there was a smile on his face as he gasped for breath, face still pressed to the bed. The yard stick clattered to the floor.

“All done with that Professor, You did so very well.”

“Thank you, sir.” Charlie gasped out.

“That was punishment. Now for amends.” Charlie heard the sounds of clothing being removed. The plug was roughly pulled out and quickly replaced. Charlie sighed as Colby filled him, nearly as hard as the steel yet wonderfully soft. He bowed his back trying to give Colby deeper access. Each time Colby thrust in Charlie felt waves of pleasure crash over him. His body slipped out of his control twisting and jerking, orgasms without coming, he screamed into the mattress with blinding need. 

Colby came with a shutter pumping himself into Charlie and quickly pulled out.

Charlie heard the sound of the ties around his thighs being cut and felt his cock spring up against his belly. A hand pulled the away the knots that had kept his balls bound. Strong fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Cum Professor.” 

Charlie came with a scream over and over, the cum splashing across his body in frantic spurts that seemed never to end. When they final did he felt Colby’s hand gently brush across his hair.

“Open your eyes. Let go.”

Charlie fell to his side blinking and shaking in the dim light. Colby gently kissed his lips.

“So beautiful, Charlie.” Colby said. “So strong.” Charlie didn’t reply just tried to catch his breath. Every muscle in his body was twitching of its own accord.

Colby left the room and quickly returned with a bottle of aloe gel and a warm washcloth. He lightly ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair until the worst of the shaking stopped, then he gently rubbed the gel onto Charlie’s legs and backside, and cleaned the streaks of tears from his face. Charlie made sleepy mumbling noises and Colby got into bed behind him and pulled up the blankets.

“You know.” Charlie said half asleep. “This isn’t exactly going to motivate me to behave in front of the DEA.”

Colby kissed the back of his neck. “Oh well.” Colby purred in a husky tone. “As long as you’re waking up in my arms with my cum running down your legs you can strip for them next time.”

Charlie gave a low chuckle and felt his drained cock try to twitch back to life. “Nah. That would just make more of Don’s hair fall out and he can’t afford it.”

“I guess you’ll just have to strip for me then.” 

Charlie snuggled tighter against Colby’s body.

“That sir, can be arranged.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

...Dear camerado! I confess I have urged you onward with me, and still urge you, without the least idea what is our destination,    
Or whether we shall be victorious, or utterly quell'd and defeated.

_\- As I lay with Head in your Lap, Camerado, Leaves of Grass, Walt Whitman_


End file.
